Recueil de OS!
by Caamillaa
Summary: Juste un recueil de petites histoire sortit tous droit de mon imaginations, plusieurs manga, films, séries au rendez-vous! Tristesse, trahison, romance, horreur!
1. Chapter 1

Manga/anime: Naruto (shippuden).

Personnage(s) principal(s): ?

Personnage(s) secondaire(s): Akatsuki; les ninja de Konoha, de Suna; les Kage; les Hokage; le clan otsutsuki.

Titre: Mon masque de l'ombre.

Je suis assise sur le haut des têtes des Hokage de Konoha, je contemple la vue, une dernière fois. La quatrième grande guerre des ninjas est finis et tout le monde est de retour, tout le monde sans exception... Je regarde le village et repense a ma famille, ma mère qui me détestée, mon père que je n'ai jamais connu, mes frères qui me sous-estimée, ils m'ont abandonnés, trahis... Détruit! Mais, aujourd'hui j'en ai marre d'être dans l'ombre, aujourd'hui le masque tombera...

-ENFIN! _**Je me retourne et vis Sakura arriver en courant, l'akatsuki avec elle**_, enfin je te trouve, nous fêtons notre victoire et nos retrouvailles et personnes ne savaient où tu était passée!

Je me lève et la regarde, elle souriait et semblait heureuse, je souris comme d'habitude un mensonge de plus. Mon masque me brûle, je veux sortir de cette maudite mascarade, mais mes mots sont le contraire de mon esprit:

-Gomen, je voulais voir la vue, elle est si belle et apaisante, mais tu as raison, je vous rejoint tout de suite!

Elle sourit et repartie en courant, les gars de l'akatsuki me fixent et je leur donne mon plus beau sourire avant de les suivre vers la fête. A peine arrivée que je me fait attraper par Kankuro qui criée encore des absurdités, je fis mine de rigoler, je vis de loin Lee, Neiji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba et Choji parler avec une jeune fille que je savais maintenant était la fiancée de Neiji, il souriait d'ailleurs a ces côtés, juste heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Je détourne le regard et vit une autre scène plus ou moins surprenante: Tobirama se cachait derrière son frère et Madara essayait tant bien que mal de lui adresser la parole. Je détourne mon regard pour voir le trio légendaire en pleine partie de concours de boissons, étrangement Orochimaru tenait mieux que Tsunade; je me tourne et vit les porteurs de démons à queue parler entre eux plus loin, cette ambiance me donne la nausée... Je marche vers Izuna, le petit frère de Madara, qui avait autrefois était tué par Tobirama Senju. Il me sourit et je lui rendis:

-C'est une belle soirée!

-Oui, être de retour dans le monde des vivants est incroyable, encore un coup de Tobirama? **_il regarda dans la direction de ce dernier, toujours en pleine fuite_**

-Apparemment!

Il sourit et repartit vers son frère, je perdis mon sourire et pris un moment pour repenser à tous ce que j'avais connu et vécu ici. De si belle chose, mais comme on dis, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et cette fin arrive. Je me tourne et marche dans les rues désertes, mon cœur bat la chamade, mais je n'ai pas peur... aujourd'hui, se soir, sera le début d'une nouvelle ère... mon ère de vengeance, ceux qui m'ont trahis, mentis, blessés, détruit, vont se soir connaître mon courroux, ma vengeance, mon visage... oui, le masque va se briser et enfin, je renaîtrai de mes cendres, comme cela aurait du se passer!

-Se soir... sera leur fin!

Je suis devant la porte du village, sa y est... j'y suis enfin! J'entend les cris de peurs, de terreurs, les bruits de courses venir ici, je sourit enfin un vrai sourire, je me tourne et voit le feu grandir autour du village, je vois enfin mon combat. Ils me fixent, incrédule? surpris? trahis? je ne sais pas, Naruto s'approche de moi:

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie?**_ Il criait_**

-C'est le début de ma renaissance, Na-ru-to~

Il me regarde inquiet et surpris, mon rire éclate dans la nuit, je suis presque libre, je les entends mes bébés grogner de terreurs et de peurs, j'esquive de justesse la faux de Hidan, il me regarde avec fureur:

-Sa fait peu de temps que je suis la, mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça!

-Vous ne savez rien de moi... personne ne l'a jamais su!

Les flammes se calment un peu, ils sont entrain de les éteindre, tant pis, je me tourne et avance vers la forêt, mais des branches me barrent la route:

-Qui es-tu? Où est notre amie? **_Hashirama s'approche des flammes de haines dans ces yeux _**

-Elle n'a jamais existé, elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination,**_ je lance mon bandeau frontal, rayer!_**

J'avance et entend les appels de mes "amis", mais la douleur de mon passé est trop grande, je dois renaître et créer mon monde idéale... Je sourit et entend Kyubi hurlait en Naruto:

-Ne suis pas le même chemin que ta mère, tu n'es pas elle!

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis supérieure à elle et à mes frères!

Zetsu s'approche, il tremblait et me regardait avec peur, je souris et il dis enfin ce que je voulais entendre:

-Alors sa y est, tu renaît des cendres des tiens... **Tenten** **Otsutsuki**?

**_Et voila! Une suite?_**


	2. Chapter 2

manga/anime: Saint Seiya.

personnage(s) principal(s): Shun, Rune et Kaasa.

personnage(s) secondaire(s): les chevaliers, les marinas, les divinités et et les spectres.

titre: La douleur des cœurs oubliés. 

Rune courait loin des enfers, les larmes coulant de ces yeux lavandes et dévalent sur ces joues normalement pâles, mais qui en se moment était rouge de haine, de honte et de trahison, son cœur dis de glace venait de subir une explosion si douloureuse que son esprit ne le supportait pas.

Kaasa se trouvait assis sur le sable, non loin de la demeure du réceptacle de Poséidon. Des petites larmes tombaient et s'échouèrent sur le sable, une immense plaie venait de se créer dans son cœur et seul le vent et les bruits des vagues s'échouent sur les rochers non loin, le firent sourire tristement.

Shun, allongé sur le canapé de Shion sanglotant contre le Grand Pope, ce dernier passait une main dans les cheveux vert de son jeune ami, les sanglots montrent une douleur assourdissante dans le cœur du chevalier à l'armure rose, le Grand Pope se sentit d'avantage mal pour son jeune ami.

Les trois âmes en peine ne sentir pas le danger s'approcher d'eux et Shion laissant quelques secondes son ami, commis une erreur! Shun, Kaasa, Rune se mirent a briller d'une couleur rouge et fermèrent leurs yeux. Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos ne retrouveront seulement que le fouet de Rune; Kanon, Isaak, Io et Sorrento ne trouveront que le collier à perles rouges de Kaasa et Shion, suivi des chevaliers d'ors ne trouveront rien d'autre qu'un petit pendentifs en forme de Phœnix appartenant a Shun. Le calme puis les hurlements, la panique et enfin le début des recherches et une peurs sourdes.

**_Au enfer:_**

Rhadamanthe: Rune? Rune, ou es tu?

Minos: Rune?

Eaque: Petit procureur? Rune-Rune?

Myu: Rune?

Pharaon: Rune?

Thanatos et Hypnos cherchèrent avec leur cosmos celui du Barlong, mais en vain, le néant; Cerbère grogna et regarda les spectres, squelettes passaient en courant à la recherche du disparu et Hadès sur son trône serra de toute ces forces le fouet de Rune, les larmes dévalent ces joues, la boule au ventre, sont cœurs battant a tout rompre était le seul bruit dans sa tête.

**_Dans la demeure de Poséidon:_**

Poséidon tremblait assis sur un des fauteuils de son salon, les larmes coulant le long de ces joues, le collier de Kaasa, serait dans sa main contre son cœur, le dieu de la mer lâcha un sanglot plus puissant que les autres, sa peur grandissante au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Kanon: KAASA?

Isaac: Kaasa, ou es tu?

Io: Kaasa, je t'en prie répond moi!

Sorrento: Kaasa?

Thétis: Kaasa, je t'en supplie, ou que tu soit... Reviens!

_**Au sanctuaire d'Athéna:**_

Shion se tenait près de sa déesse qui regardait le pendentif avec panique, il retient une larme et sentit les cosmos des chevaliers en pleine recherche, son cœur battait de peur.

Athéna: Shion, ils vont... le trouver?

Shion: Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire, jamais!

Dans les douze temples les chevaliers d'Ors cherchèrent le cosmos de Shun, Mü tremblait de plus en plus, Kiki a ces côtés le regardait en pleurant; Aldebaran se tenait fermement devant son temple, guettant le sanctuaire pour espérer voir Shun; Saga chercha dans les différentes dimensions, la panique le gagnant petit à petit; Deathmask se tenait dans le royaume des enfers, courant entre les âmes pour espérer voir Shun; Aiolia alla vers les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze mais rien; Shaka utilisa toute son énergie pour capter celui de Shun, mais le vide lui répondit à chaque fois; Dohko essaya de calmer son disciple qui ne tenait plus en place; Milo marchait dans les souterrains en courant, ne s'arrêtent que pour sonder les catacombes; Aiolos utilisa ces ailes pour voler vite entre les temples, la peur au ventre; Shura regarda dans toutes les salle du palais inquiet; Camus fouilla dans la bibliothèque pour comprendre comment Shun avait pu disparaître, les larmes aux yeux et Aphrodite mis des roses autours du sanctuaire pour capter le cosmos de Shun. Seiya tentait de calmer les autres bronzes qui sous la panique se rejetés la faute de la disparition de Shun, Hyoga se tenait près de son maître les larmes aux yeux, Shiryu hurlé sur son maître qui essaya de canaliser son énergie du mieux qu'il pouvait et Ikki courait dans le petit village à côté du sanctuaire.

_**Dans un atelier de Héphaïstos:**_

Le dieu se tenait debout devant les trois lits, il regarda les trois corps endormis et remarqua leurs joues trempées de larmes, il s'approcha et les couvrit doucement en se tournant vers sa mère qui se tenait devant la porte:

Héphaïstos: Mère, pourquoi?

Héra: Ne pose pas de question! Je ne veux juste pas que Zeus les découvrent!

Héphaïstos: Si tu veux mon aide, dis moi pourquoi!

Héra: Et bien... Après une autre tromperie de ton père, je me suis enfuis de l'Olympe et je suis tombé sur un homme, et j'étais si mal, que je me suis laissée aller a la tentation... et j'eus trois belles filles, mais pour les cacher, je les ai changer de sexe et envoyée très loin des une des autres et surtout loin de l'Olympe. Mais, hélas Hermes trouva amusant de conseiller à ta demie-sœur et à tes oncles ces trois personnes...

Le dieu ne répondis pas et regarda ces trois demie-sœurs qui petit à petit reprenaient leur véritable apparence, celle de trois jeunes femmes. Héphaïstos sourit et compara leur beauté à celle de son épouse.

Héphaïstos: Elles sont magnifiques, je ne laisserai personnes vous les enlever, et surtout pas père!

Héra: Merci, fils.

Les trois jeunes femmes bougèrent en même temps et un tatouage apparut dans leur corps:

-Un dragon des mers sur le coup de Kaasa,

-Une Wyvern et un Garuda sur les mains de Rune,

-Les douze signes du zodiaque en forme de goûte d'eau sur la cuisse droite de Shun.

Héra surprise regarda ces trois filles, puis se tourna vers son fils qui ne semblait même pas surpris, il regarda les tatouages et soupira en murmurant:

Héphaïstos: Hélas leur cœur ne sont plus à elles...

Héra soupira et sortit pour retourner sur l'Olympe, pendant que son fils ferma la porte en laissant un sceau qui endormirai ces trois sœurs dans un long sommeil... pour l'éternité?

_**Et voilà le deuxième OS! Une suite? ou non?**_


End file.
